Battle Quest
by Kali Ilak Puppy
Summary: Dawson5 fights the Paint Devil


Battle Quest  
  
  
Dawson5 sat in the underground cafe, drinking a house blend cappuchino with   
  
cream and a slice of sour melon pie. Dawson a silver battle kougra, was very strong, super   
  
speedy and had a defense like a steel plate. Dawson finished his cappuchino and began   
  
his walk.  
  
  
First he went to the local Battle Magic shop to see what was for sale. There was a large   
  
yellow grarrl at the counter who told him he should buy a magic muffin, but he had   
  
none in stock at the moment. Dawson walked around the rows of fine quality merchandise, he saw masks, cloaks,   
  
staffs, goggles, rocket belts and swords. The great grarrl told him to try the market place stores for his magic muffin.  
  
  
Dawson left and soon came upon a shop called The Dreamland Gallery and Battle   
  
Center. A rather small Scorchio with blue skin and starry spots introduced himself to Dawson. "Hello,   
  
I am Knight Blade, please take your time and look around." Dawson smiled at him and   
  
walked up and down the modest size shop. The store contained many items, fruit, books, petpets and finally  
  
magic muffins. His eyes moved quickly as he looked for the perfect one that   
  
would help him win his victory. Then he spotted it, the perfect one. It was a gray rock   
  
looking muffin, the tag read "Stone Doughnut", 1000np. Dawson grabbed it up and   
  
quickly paid Knight Blade then hurried to the Neopian BattleDome.  
  
  
He arrived at the dome and went to his locker, locker number 5. He began to get   
  
ready to do battle. Dawson could sense he would surly be victorious in this battle.   
  
He opened his locker removed his leather jacket and spiked collar, and placed them   
  
in inside. Then took out a pair of steel kougra claws and placed them over his paws. He   
  
attached his kougra collar and mask. He then picked up his bag and into it placed the magic   
  
stone muffin, a jar of snow and a high powered beam of bubbles. Lastly he pulled a   
  
sword made from an ice crystal out of his locker. He walked through the doorway, into   
  
the arena ready to do battle.  
  
  
The competitor was a blue ghost creature the Pant Devil. Dawson stood in an   
  
attack mode. He heard one announcer yell " The fight commences!" it had started. Fire   
  
blazed from Dawson's mask. He slashed relentlessly into Pant Devil with his claws. The Blue ghost shot   
  
a beam of light from a rainbow and yelled " So, we meet again." Dawson, swung his ice   
  
sword at Pant, who blocked it with a large hammer. Dawson used a frost cannon, that   
  
was placed on the field for the battlers to use and almost froze Pant Devil. He counter   
  
attacked with a banana sword. Then bonked Dawson on the head with his hammer.   
  
Dawson stumbled around trying to prepare for his next move.  
  
  
The Pant Devil was hit with another fiery blast from Dawson's mask as the blue ghost felt   
  
the sharp steel of the kougra claws dig into his body. The Pant Devil lunged for the sliver kougra but missed   
  
and crashed to the ground. Quickly Dawson once more used the frost cannon and froze   
  
Pant in his tracks. While frozen Pant Devil was only half as strong so, Dawson attacked using   
  
his mask and claws once more . As the ice defrosted he looked weak. Dawson, sensing   
  
this was to be his victory shot, picked up the magic stone muffin and hurled it at the evil ghost.   
  
  
The Pant Devil being hit by the muffin fell straight to the ground. The blue ghost lay on the   
  
ground not moving but still alive.   
  
  
The announcer yelling to be heard over the cheering from the grandstand said   
  
"The little silver kougra has beaten the Paint Devil, Dawson has won the battle." Dawson   
  
watched as his former opponent was put on a stretcher and taken out of the battle dome. He felt stronger   
  
than ever, he had battled That Pant Devil and won.   
  
  
Dawson proudly accepted the large golden trophy that had two of the most   
  
important words inscribed in it. Battle Champion. 


End file.
